Gintama: edición súper especial de Boys Love
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Tzu Mari, una bestseller interplanetaria, ha llegado a Edo para promocionar sus libros y el Yorozuya ha sido contratado para protegerla. Pero lo que iba a ser algo digno de "El guardaespaldas" termina en un "rape in peace" circunstancial. El Yorozuya sí que está en problemas...
1. Chapter 1

**Gintama: edición súper especial de Boys Love**

* * *

Esto podría definirse como un** ¿Gen?**

También, **no es** precisamente acerca de un **dick going into an asspussy,** así que quedan advertidas. Dicho de otro modo, esto **no tiene lemon**.

**¿Hay homo-pairings**? Irónicamente **no,** sé que estoy cometiendo mi propio hom**o**cidio, pero bueh.

XD, siéntanse libres de comentar, también de no hacerlo, aliento mucho que la gente brinde su opinión,** no tiene que ir en tono con la mía. **

**Finalmente, esto no va a crossover porque... realmente no lo es. **¿Sí? (Según yo, el "sí" es el "-aru" de Kagura).

* * *

**Capítulo uno: una fanbase reúne lo peor y lo mejor en sí misma**

* * *

Shinpachi entró a la salita con una bandeja donde reposaban una tetera humeante y tazas de té. Sobre el kotatsu descansaba el bol de mandarinas.

Kagura y Gintoki, como siempre, habían empezado a devorarlas sin esperar.

El aprendiz de samurái no se quejó esta vez. Atravesaban una racha de vacas flacas e incluso él debía agradecer el tener la materia oscura en casa y no estar peleando con Sadaharu por alguna sobra para meterse al estómago.

Kagura apoyó su mejilla contra la palma de su mano, mientras con la otra devoraba su tercera mandarina a modo de desayuno y almuerzo.

—Gin-chan, pensé que luego de la película tendríamos nuestros quince minutos de fama —se quejó—. Pero nadie se ha interesado por nosotros luego del estreno.

—¡Ya lo decía yo! —Gintoki terminó de pelar su mandarina y se la comió entera—. ¡No sale a cuenta una película! ¡Lo mejor era continuar con el anime en lugar de mezclar reposiciones con nuevos arcos! A este paso nadie nos recordará para Navidad…

—¿Y qué pasa si no hacen un anime el próximo año, Gin-chan? ¿Tengo que enviar mi CV a otros animes?

—¡Tú no puedes hacer eso, tonta! Somos personajes, no actores reales. Y nuestros actores de voz tienen agendas muy apretadas… Por cierto… —Gintoki se levantó y gritó al aire—: ¡Oigan, qué les parece reemplazar a Sugita por el Gintoki rea! ¿Eh? ¡No como mucho! ¡Ni siquiera como comida real! ¡Solo basta con que alguien la dibuje!

—¡Ya basta, Gin-san! —exclamó Shinpachi, obligándolo a tomar asiento de nuevo—. ¡No nos avergüences con tu patética personalidad de personaje acabado!

—¡A mi tipo de personaje se le dice antihéroe, Patsuan!

Shinpachi lo ignoró sobremanera y tomó una mandarina. Quitarle los hilillos a la fruta iba a acompañado del acto reflexivo de _quitarle los hilillos_ a un _hot topic:_

—Además, aquí el problema no es Sunrise o la Jump o el gorila mangaka —suspiró—. Ustedes dos, no se dan cuenta de que el anime de Gintama goza de mucha calidad en comparación a otras animaciones. Y eso es por la dedicación de los que se preocupan por realizarlo… Así que el problema no está en ellos… —Hizo una pausa para dejar la cáscara sobre la mesa.

—¡El problema está dónde, cuatro ojos! —Kagura se le abalanzó curiosa.

Shinpachi la evadió con un sencillo movimiento y la yato terminó estrellándose contra Gintoki.

—La fanbase —dijo Shinpachi, arreglándose las gafas mientras mordía un gajo de mandarina.

—Fanbase —repitieron Gintoki y Kagura al mismo tiempo.

Shinpachi asintió y continuó comiendo la mandarina gajo por gajo con un gesto hierático, una seriedad que se derramaba natural como una cascada artificial.

—A diferencia del _Big Three,_ nuestra fanbase es modesta —prosiguió.

—Más que modesta, es tacaña… ¿Sí?

Gintoki golpeó la cabeza de Kagura para castigar su comentario.

—¿Qué tonterías andas diciendo? ¿Dónde crees que estás, mocosa?

—¡Gin-chan, eres un bruto! —se defendió ella, dándole un cabezazo, que aunque suave fue brutal para el samurái—. ¡No me digas cómo comportarme en _Gintama!_ Vamos como diez años siendo como somos, es nuestra marca espe…

—Kagura-chan, ese es el problema principal—intervino Shinpachi—. _Gintama_ está lleno de personajes muy guarros que siempre se someten al peor de los ridículos. No nos queda un ápice de genialidad. Absolutamente todos nosotros, desde el protagonista que perdió sus esferas del dragón, hasta el Vice-comandante demoniaco que terminó gritando "Let's party", hemos sido sometidos a los niveles más bajo de parodia y humor de baño. Nadie quiere admirar a personajes tan patéticos.

Gintoki se arrastró hacia la mesa y mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su cabeza con la manga de Kagura, añadió:

—Ahora sí tiene sentido lo que dices, Patsuan. —Kagura logró recuperar su manga y procedió a limpiarse en el kimono de Gintoki—. El nivel de genialidad de un personaje es lo que atrae a las fanbase más numerosas. Por ejemplo, si pensamos en N*ruto, el gag siempre está sometido al drama, y para compensar el desnivel en el factor ridículo, K*shimoto añadió ese famoso beso al inicio y muchas muertes y resurrecciones después…

—¡Ese beso atrajo a muchas fanáticas, ¿cierto, Gin-chan? —exclamó Kagura—. ¡Entonces nosotros tenemos que besarnos para agrandar nuestra fanbase!

—¡Claro que no, tonta! ¡No queremos atraer a la fanbase inadecuada o a la PTA!

—¡Pero Gin-chan, por qué está bien fomentar besos entre chicos y no besos entre un adulto y una niña!

—¡Kagura-chan, estás sonando demasiado inocente! ¡Definitivamente vas a atraer a la fanbase equivocada! —exclamó Shinpachi. La muchacha se rindió y se ocupó de nuevo en una mandarina—. El caso es —añadió más tranquilo—, que a diferencia del Big Three, _Gintama _ha tenido poquísimos arcos edgys o angst, y cuando los ha habido, la cantidad de humor entremetido ha sido suficiente para romper la tensión y el melodrama, y ni qué decir de la ausencia de fanservice…

—El único fanservice notable fue ese Ending en donde todos los hombres salían con el torso desnudo… —recordó Kagura—. ¡Pero eso se puede arreglar ahora mismo!

—¡No vas a arreglar nada! —Gintoki la sujetó del brazo y la obligó a quedarse quieta en su sitio.

—¡Pero, Gin-chan, ¿no eres el que dice que este tipo de cosas siempre vende?! ¿Sí?

—"Vende" en un sentido figurado —dijo Gintoki—. El problema es este, Kagura-chan… Incluso si un hombre consume pornografía en mayor cantidad que una mujer, la capacidad adquisitiva o siquiera creativa de un hombre es siempre menor al de una mujer… Aquí tienes un ejemplo —señaló a Shinpachi—: Si no fuera por su mano de hierro, lo más probable es que el Club de Otsu-chan fuera un negocio de piratería en donde por cada cien hombres se adquiere solo un disco original.

—Pero, Gin-chan… Pensé que los otakus eran una entrada segura de dinero…

—Lo son y no lo son al mismo tiempo. Un otaku con capacidad adquisitiva siempre será bienvenido con los brazos abiertos. ¿Pero qué pasa con los hikkikomoris o los NEET, que son gente sin trabajo? Y peor aún, ¿qué pasa cuando se trata de una serie como _Gintama?_ La mayoría de otakus lo son de las lolis o el harem, además del fanservice y el marchandising fuera de contexto. ¿Qué chica de_ Gintama_ puede pelear contra esas On* P*ece de N*mi? ¿O con esos enormes Hollows de Orih*me? ¿O con el homolust en N*ruto?

Kagura asintió, el rostro oscuro y preocupado, mirando con profunda depresión hacia sus pechos.

—Y eso no es lo peor —prosiguió Gintoki—. Incluso un otaku proactivo, con un trabajo y que salga de la casa al menos una vez al mes, no es suficiente para mantener vivo un manga o un anime. Se necesitan muchos factores haciendo conjunción. Los mangas tienen protagonistas adolescentes que siempre son mejores que los adultos, porque quienes leen las historias son mocosos que se creen el centro del universo. ¿Nunca has visto los foros donde discuten cuántos años tengo? Nadie se atreve a ponerme más de veinticinco porque la fanbase es de adolescentes, pero aún así, creo que sospechan sobre mi edad... De otro lado, están las chicas calientes o modositas, o una combinación de ambas. _Gintama_ carece totalmente de estas. Sin personajes geniales o en sus quince y mujeres diseñadas, _Gintama _tiene suerte de estar en pie luego de diez años… Y eso no solo se debe a los entusiastas, sino…

Gintoki y Shinpachi se miraron el uno al otro. Kagura los observó con curiosidad.

—¿Crees que es hora de que hablemos de esto con ella, Shinpachi?

—Creo que ha visto demasiados hombres desnudos en estos años como para que no lo sospeche, Gin-san.

—¿Decirme qué? ¡Muchachos, vamos, no se hagan de rogar! —pataleó Kagura.

—Pues bien —asintió Gintoki—. _Pay atenttion!_

La muchacha asintió, se arrodilló y colocó las manos sobre las rodillas.

—Fujoshis.

—¡Por qué me insultas! —respondió Kagura dándole un puñete.

—¡No es un insulto, Kagura-chan! —se apuró en explicar Shinpachi. Y tomó la posta para hablar mientras Gintoki se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz—. Lo que Gin-san quiere decir es que muchas fanbases crecen gracias a la presencia de las fujoshis. Ellas hacen doujinshis y fanart y fanfiction de sus animes favoritos. Y además tienen una gran capacidad adquisitiva porque… bueno…

—Porque son mujeres —dijo Gintoki con la voz gangosa, dos bolitas de papel higiénico en sus fosas nasales—. Las mujeres siempre son más proactivas que los hombres. Y este tipo de mujeres son un paraíso monetario para las empresas que saben cómo jugar sus fichas. Incluso no es necesario que les des nada explícito porque ellas ya crean su propio material. Solo es necesaria una escenita por aquí, un panel ambiguo por ahí… ¡Y es magia! ¿Acaso no has visto lo que pasó con _Free!_ o la sección de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ en la última Comiket? Ellas están dispuestas a comprar todo tipo de merchandising para alimentar la parte más importante de su cuerpo…

—¡Yo también hago lo que se puede pero se niegan a crecer! —vociferó Kagura.

—No se refiere a eso, Kagura-chan —dijo Shinpachi, colocando sobre la mesa una gran cantidad de mercadería—. La parte más importante de una fujoshi es su cerebro.

—¿Cómo así, eh? Expliquen, Gin-chan, cuatro ojos…

Gintoki se llevó un dedo a la frente y la golpeó un par de veces.

—¿Puedes imaginar esto? ¿Qué es más útil en una fanbase? ¿Un grupo de pervertidos con poca capacidad adquisitiva que paran quejándose de que no hay fanservice, que su personaje favorito no se comporta como quieren, que no hay una versión hentai y que además deben ahorrar por un año para comprar cierto tipo de mercadería? ¿O un grupo de mujeres dispuestas a producir todo tipo de productos basados en su serie favorita? Si se quejan de la falta de fanservice, ellas crean su fanservice, si no les gusta cómo se maneja un personaje, ellas hacen que se comporte de otra forma, ¡incluso si no hay un videojuego, ellas lo hacen! ¡Y mejor aún! Incluso cuando ellas alimentan la producción de artículos, ¡siempre están dispuestas a comprar la mercadería oficial!

—¡Eeeeaaah! —Kagura dejó escapar un grito fuerte y terminó tirada contra la mesa—. ¡Gin-chan, necesitamos fujoshis! ¡Cómo hacemos para atraerlas!

En respuesta, Gintoki y Shinpachi la miraron con cierta ternura.

—Estamos bien como estamos, Kagura-chan —le sonrió Shinpachi.

—Un hombre de verdad siempre preferirá una vida humilde a una existencia llena de fama y fortuna…

—¡No se hagan los inocentes! —exclamó la yato, dando un golpe en la mesa—. ¡No les creo eso de que todo está bien! ¡Son como Japón cada vez que perdemos en el Mundial de fútbol! ¡No importa cuánto entrenemos, cuán relevante sea_ Capitán Tsubasa,_ nunca podemos llegar a cuartos de final pero siempre pretendemos que no nos importa!

—Eres muy joven para entender —le contestó Gin-san, dando un sorbo a su té—. Cuando crezcas…

La muchacha tomó un poster de la mercadería que Shinpachi había dejado sobre la mesa y se entretuvo haciendo algo por unos minutos. Los dos hombres decidieron ignorarla.

—¡Listo! —exclamó Kagura, ondeando el poster en el aire.

Shinpachi y Gintoki miraron horrorizados lo que había pasado en ese papel.

—¿Qué carajo hiciste?

—¡Kagura-chan, esa era mercadería que me prestaron los de utilería!

—¿Por qué… qué… Ka-gu-ra-chan…? —Gintoki le quitó el poster para poder mirarlo de cerca. Shinpachi se le acercó.

—Kagura-chan, ¿qué se supone que hiciste aquí? —susurró Shinpachi.

—¡Hice fanart! —exclamó la muchacha—. ¡Si no hay fujoshis reales, entonces pretenderé ser una y haré fanart de _Gintama_ y la gente creerá que tenemos una fanbase gigante y así nos renuevan para diez temporadas, veinte volúmenes y cinco pelis!

—¡Eso sería trampa! —le reprendió Shinpachi.

—Además el pairing está equivocado —añadió Gintoki—. Si vas a hacerlo de nosotros, no puedes hacer Shinpachi x Gintoki, sino Gintoki x Shinpachi…

—Ah, ¿pero es que importa qué nombre vaya primero, Gin-chan?

Shinpachi estrelló la cara del líder del Yorozuya contra la mesa antes de que respondiera.

—Eso no importa, Kagura-chan —contestó—. Y, en todo caso,_ Gintama_ es una historia genial por sí misma. Y es bueno poder decir que si nuestra fanbase es pequeña, al menos está conformada por gente que realmente gusta de la trama y de los personajes, y no que trata de crear sus propios headcanon…

—Me pregunto por qué el Gintoki x Shinpachi no será tan popular como el Gintoki x Hijikata…

—¡Gin-san, ya párale! —le amenazó el muchacho lanzándole un golpe.

Esta vez, Gintoki evadió el golpe y la mano de Shinpachi terminó recibiendo el peor de los daños.

—En fin —Gintoki resopló mientras mesaba los cabellos de Kagura—. Lo importante no siempre es la cantidad de fanáticos que tienes. Si te consideras un escritor de verdad o un mangaka de verdad, lo más importante es la posibilidad de poder contar la historia como tú quieres y que eso genere un cambio en los corazones de las personas. A veces las fanbase son todo lo contrario a fanáticos, y en cambio son más bien infanáticos dispuestos a distorsionar el verdadero mensaje que transmite el autor a favor de lo que ellos quieren escuchar.

—Entonces las fujoshis son finalmente chicas podridas que ven y oyen lo que quieren, ¿sí?

—Tan podridas como lo sería un fanático de Otsu-chan —contestó Gintoki—. Sin embargo, es totalmente respetable mientras sus gustos se queden con ellos y no traten de cambiar la trama original… Todos tenemos derecho a soñar nuestros sueños, siempre y cuando no tratemos de volver en pesadilla el sueño del creador…

—¿Como cuando te pones a decir esas cosas sobre Ketsuno Ana, Gin-chan?

—¡Qué cosas idiotas dices, tonta!

—Gin-san, no trates de encubrir tu horrible y distorsionada existencia de otaku por Ketsuno Ana…

—Shinpachi, sabes que la otra vez él estaba diciendo que…

—¡Dejen de perder el tiempo ustedes dos! —Gintoki se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia la entrada para colocarse las botas—. Recuerden que tenemos trabajo por fin. ¡Si quieren algo en la mesa hoy día, mejor ir apurándose y no llegar tarde!

Shinpachi y Kagura se le quedaron viendo, hasta que Gintoki se terminó de poner las botas, tomó su espada de madera y salió a toda velocidad. Para cuando tropezó con las escaleras y empezó a rodar, recién se acercaron a la puerta para colocarse el calzado.

—Si estábamos apurados, ¿por qué perdimos tanto tiempo conversando de cosas tan tontas? —se quejó Kagura.

Shinpachi se arregló las gafas y suspiró:

—Se llama prólogo, Kagura-chan. Pró-lo-go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dos: En el fanfiction se trata de escribir lo que quieres, a la mitad es sobre lo que ellos desean, y si no te cuidas al final terminas escribiendo algo que crees que siempre quisiste pero que en realidad odias**

* * *

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que era ella?! —gritó Shinpachi mientras sujetaba por las solapas a Gintoki.

La secretaria que los había dejado esperando en el hall del edificio les indició que su contratante ya estaba ahí para recibirlos, pero no le prestaron atención.

Gintoki finalmente colocó su mano contra la cara del muchacho y lo apartó.

—Que no es "ella", Shinpachi.

—Pero salió de ella, Gin-chan —dijo Kagura—. Los otakus son así de asquerosos. Por eso es tan importante para él.

—¡No somos asquerosos! —se defendió Shinpachi.

La ejecutiva dio una calada más a su cigarrillo, la secretaria corrió con un cenicero hacia ella para que lo apagara, pero esta lo hizo sin problema sobre el brazo del aprendiz de samurái.

—Otsu se encuentra en una gira en una ciudad cercana —explicó. A su lado, Shinpachi ahogó un chillido de dolor—. Y el representante en Edo de esta persona muy importante tuvo un problema, así que me pidió que lo reemplazara. Tuve que organizar todo a último momento y cuando me di cuenta de la relevancia de esta persona en la galaxia, pensé que simples guardaespaldas no servirían para protegerla.

—¡No hay problema, Terakado-san! —exclamó Gintoki—. ¡Nosotros somos lo que necesita para proteger a la Queen Emeraude!

—Por la suma adecuada, sí, Jefa, sí —asintió Kagura—. El castillo de Laputa, por ejemplo.

Gintoki le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡No la escuche, Jefa, es solo una niña que no sabe lo que dice… —se disculpó—. Porque está implícito que un trabajo así implica una suma entendible, ¿eh? Después de todo, hay que pagar la pintura del Ferrari y el Don Perignon con el que se lava uno los dientes…

—¡Tú con las justas te lavas los dientes con leche de fresa, Gin-san! —le retó Shinpachi—. Terakado-sama —añadió, todavía frotándose el brazo—, tenga por seguro que nosotros haremos lo que sea si Otsu-chan lo ha pedido… ¡No importa si tenemos que dar nuestra sangre en la batalla!

La ejecutiva decidió no esforzarse en explicarle al otaku que Otsu no tenía nada que ver.

—Entonces, Sakata-san —dijo, mirando al samurái—, ¿puedo confiar en que cuidarán bien de esta persona importante durante su estadía en Edo? —No se olvidó de sacar el cheque de su bolsillo y hondearlo al aire—. Este será un adelanto…

Ella solo pudo ver tres manchas, plateada, azul y roja, pasar por su lado, y cuando volvió a mirar bien, el cheque había desaparecido de su mano.

—¡Miren todo este dinero! Con esto puedo jugar al Pachinko el fin de semana…

—¡No, no! ¡Vamos a comer, Gin-chan! ¡A ese restaurante de coma todo por solo treinta yenes!

—¡Olvídenlo, exijo que mi parte se use para comprar la reedición del primer disco de Otsu-chan!

La ejecutiva se cruzó de brazos, frunció el seño y alzó la voz:

—¡Antes de pensar gastar el dinero en estupideces, hagan el maldito trabajo!

* * *

Terakado abrió la puerta de su oficina y ordenó al Yorozuya entrar. Los tres se empujaron y luego de atorarse en la puerta por unos segundos, cayeron al suelo alfombrado.

Parada contra la ventana y con el sol iluminándole, estaba ella. Una chica hermosa, de ojos dorados y largo cabello rosado. Sus orejas de gato se movieron, como sintiendo el ambiente de una forma especial.

—Tzu-sensei —dijo Terakado, acercándose a la joven—, disculpe por hacerle esperar. Estos —añadió, señalando con tono molesto al Yorozuya, que peleaba por levantarse del suelo—, son sus guardaespaldas durante su estadía en Edo... —Gintoki logró levantarse, al tiempo que sujetando de los cuellos de las camisetas a los otros, los paraba de un par de jalones—. No son inteligentes… Lo sé. Pero en estos casos, sus guardaespaldas no necesitan serlo… Tiene la libertad de sacrificarlos si lo necesita…

—¡Oiga, oiga, no nos envíe al retiro así de fácil! —se quejó Gintoki—. ¡No somos tan ineptos como aparentamos!

—¡Somos mejores que eso! —añadió Kagura—. ¡Solo díganos el nombre y nosotros hacemos el trabajo!

—¡Cállense los dos, nos están haciendo quedar peor! —gritó Shinpachi. Luego recuperó la compostura y le sonrió lo mejor que pudo a la jovencita. El resultado fue bastante perturbador. —Señorita, por favor, espero que no se haya hecho una mala idea de nosotros…

—¡Con esa cara, la única idea horrible que se ha hecho es de ti, Shinpachi! —le interrumpió Kagura—. ¡Y no se equivoca! ¡Señorita, yo he visto lo que hace cuando mira las revistas donde sale Otsu-chan!

—¡Silencio los dos! —ordenó Gintoki, dándoles un par de golpes. Para su suerte, estos fueron respondidos.

Y no se detuvieron hasta que Terakado volvió alzar la voz.

—Ya basta ustedes tres —les amenazó—. ¡Compórtense o no habrá pago alguno!

En un parpadeo, el Yorozuya estuvo muy bien parado y en silencio. Terakado suspiró, arrepintiéndose de haber contratado a los amigos de su hija.

—Tzu-sensei… lo lamento tanto…

Para sorpresa de Terakado, la muchacha contestó con una risa melodiosa y un gesto sencillo.

—No se preocupe, Terakado-san. Creo que son personas muy joviales y energéticas.

—Eso es muy amable de su parte, sensei —se tranquilizó la ejecutiva. Luego se dirigió al Yorozuya de nuevo—. Seamos un poco formales aquí, ¿sí? Les presento a la escritora Tzu Mari.

—¿Mari-chan? —dijo Kagura.

Gintoki y Shinpachi parecieron concordar en algo.

—¿Tzu Mari? —dijo Shinpachi—. ¿Es la famosa escritora de la trilogía "Crepúsculo en el Trono de Harry"?

—Oh, ya veo —añadió Gintoki—. ¿Es cierto que tenías quince años cuando escribiste el primer libro? ¿Cuántos tienes ahora, eh?

—¡Gin-chan, Gin-chan! ¿Cómo sabes de ella? —preguntó Kagura—. Lo entiendo del cuatro ojos que le gustan esas cosas raras, pero tú…

—Ah, no es que sea un fanático, no —se apuró en explicar Gintoki—. Es solo que… cuando ves a alguien tan joven triunfando de esa manera… te pones a pensar, ¿y si yo escribiera algo también? Por cierto —se acercó un par de pasos hacia Tzu—: ¿le parecería si intercambiamos números y un día le paso un pequeño manuscrito…?

—¡Recuerden su lugar! —gritó Terakado.

La joven no pareció molesta por los gritos ni las demandas en la habitación. En cambio, habló con candor.

—Mucho gusto en conocerles, mi nombre es Tzu Mari, tengo veintiún años y soy una amanto que ha sido bendecida por Dios con la habilidad de transmitir los sentimientos de las personas por medio de mis libros. Por favor, cuiden de Tzu-chan.

La joven se inclinó ante ellos, y por inercia, el Yorozuya respondió con la misma intensidad.

Gintoki le dio un codazo a Shinpachi para que no se quedara mirando el generoso escote que la escritora ofreció.

—Es un gusto conocerla, señorita —dijo—. Soy Sakata Gintoki, el presidente de la Yorozuya Enterprise. Y esta es la Vicepresidenta, Kagura. Y el Administrador, Shimura Shinpachi…

—Son unos tíos que andan siempre sin un mango en el bolsillo, pero son muy fuertes —le interrumpió Terakado, hablándole a Tzu con toda la franqueza que pudo.

—Estoy segura de que lo son —sonrió Tzu—, creo que puedo confiar plenamente en el presidente Sakata y su lindo administrador Shimura-kun, ¿sí?

—¡Y la vicepresidenta Kagura! —insistió la joven yato.

Tzu le devolvió un gesto amable pero indiferente.

—Bueno, la firma de autógrafos empieza en una hora, es mejor que nos movamos —anunció Terakado mirando su reloj, contando unos segundos más para luego anunciar—: ¡Trío Yorozuya, su trabajo empieza ahora!

* * *

—Esto tiene que ser una broma —susurró Shinpachi.

Le sonrió a la siguiente clienta, revisó el ticket que indicaba que había comprado el libro y la dejó pasar.

—En los fanfiction nada es coincidencia, todo es inevitable —contestó Gin-san.

Detuvo a la mujer, revisó su bolso y sombrero, y la dejó pasar también.

—Oiga, señorita —dijo Kagura—, usted está armada para matar —y de inmediato pegó su mirada en los pechos de la clienta.

—¡Qué dijiste! —gritaron Shinpachi y Gintoki. Y este último la arrastró a un rincón mientras Shinpachi se inclinaba ante la mujer y le pedía perdón.

—Pero ustedes siempre dicen que las mujeres pechugonas están…

—¡Mira lo que haces, Gin-san! ¡A este paso, Kagura-chan se volverá una heroína súper guarra antes de que alcance los dieciséis años!

—Ya, ya, no aparentes tanto, Patsuan, la mujer se fue feliz y contenta con ese libro horrible y la firma de esa chica podrida… —Gintoki volteó con descaro hasta donde pudo ver los pechos de la mujer, luego regresó a sus compañeros.

—¡Tsk, Gin-san! —se quejó Shinpachi, notando cómo Kagura imitaba a Gintoki, aunque ella no tenía idea de por qué lo estaba haciendo.

—No me tsk-quees, Shinpachi. Ya estamos bastante mal expuestos en este contexto… Al menos puedo refrescarme la vista con una mujer, ¿eh? Deberías hacer lo mismo o empezaré a tener mis dudas…

—¿Qué dudas, eh, samurái de medio pelo? ¡Lo único que haces es tratar de reafirmar tu insegura sexualidad portándote como un idiota!

—Al menos yo trato de reafirmar algo que tiene uso. Soy un maestro origami de mi sexualidad. ¿Tú que eres? ¿Si quiera puedes hacerte la grulla?

—P-pues yo no necesito reafirmar nada —sentenció Shinpachi, recibiendo a la siguiente clienta, haciendo el mismo procedimiento que con la anterior.

Kagura se aburrió de inmediato una vez que la relevaron de su posición. Así que tomó uno de los libros que tenían sobre la mesa y comenzó a hojearlo, aburrida.

—Pero insisto —siguió Shinpachi—, esto parece una broma. Que nos pasáramos hablando en el primer capítulo sobre eso y que ahora estemos aquí defendiendo… ESTO.

—No lo veas así, Shinpachi —Gintoki se empezó a escarbar la nariz mientras dejaba pasar a la siguiente clienta—. Tómalo como lo que es: somos guardaespaldas cobrando buena cantidad de dinero protegiendo a alguien cuyo mayor peligro es cortarse con una hoja de papel o mancharse con la mano sudorosa de alguna fan.

—"Alguna fan" —repitió Shinpachi, y revisó la larga fila que salía del interior de la librería donde se encontraban—. No veo a ningún hombre por aquí…

Gintoki se cubrió la boca con una mano para bostezar.

—Eso es porque lo que escribe Merizú es material para mujeres.

—¿Merizú? ¿Desde cuándo le pusiste un apodo? Gin-san… —masculló Shinpachi, mirando hacia la mesa, donde la escritora recibía a sus admiradoras con una gran sonrisa y la lapicera cargada de tinta—. Pero en serio, ¿es que esta literatura es tan popular entre las chicas?

—Es _boys love_. El corazón de "este tipo de mujeres" está hecho de 10% de amor y 90% de _boys love._ Observa sus rostros, esa satisfacción y paz, ¿acaso puedes ver lo mismo en un hombre luego de ver Bi*** Bla**? Pues no. Mientras que la primavera de un hombre lo lleva a un inevitable invierno gris, la primavera lleva a una fujoshi a un invierno de hipotermia… Sus cuerpos siempre estarán calientes aunque el mundo sea gélido con ellas, solo necesitan esas novelas para pasar la estación más cruel del humano.

—Por estaciones te refieres a la vida misma, eh, ¿Gin-san? —Shinpachi sonrió con sarcasmo, sintiéndose atrapado en ese invierno cruel—. Yo preferiría caer en la hipotermia del amor también…

—"No, no lo hagas" dijo Hiroshi. Michael no suavizó el agarre pese a los gritos del menor. "Te deseo, Hiro-kun, y sé que tú también. Es una noche fría y nuestros cuerpos necesitan calor". "Michael, ¡no, no es no!", exclamó Hiroshi. Pero, pese a que quiso que su cuerpo respondiera contra Michael, este se negó nebligentemente… y la pasión con la que le envolvieron los brazos de Michael…"

—¡Hey, deja de leer esa basura! —Gintoki le arrancó el libro a Kagura y lo alejó de ella a varios centímetros en el aire.

La joven yato dio varios saltos, tratando de alcanzarlo, quejándose por haber sido interrumpida. Shinpachi supo que los había perdido por al menos los siguientes cinco minutos. Pero no le molestaba, es más, se sentía aliviado de ser el único encargado de controlar la fila de admiradoras. Así no corrían peligro de que Kagura acosara a las mujeres o que Gintoki terminara en prisión por eso mismo… La idea le preocupó. Definitivamente tenían que hacer algo con la pequeña miembro del Yorozuya o terminaría siguiendo de forma demasiado literal los pasos de su modelo a seguir.

Shinpachi sonrió una vez más, se aseguró de que las anteriores fanáticas habían terminado de recibir su autógrafo y dejó pasar a las siguientes. Aburrido —e ignorando a Kagura dándole una patada dolorosa a Gintoki en la espinilla que lo derribó para permitirle treparse encima y seguir golpeándole— se distrajo mirando las carátulas de los libros de Tzu Mari.

—Francamente… —bufó en voz bajita—, si fuera mujer me daría vergüenza comprar esto…

—¿Vergüenza por qué, Shin-chan?

El muchacho se irguió por completo, sus hombros se contrajeron y unas gotas de sudor aparecieron en su cara. Cuando miró mejor en la fila, la pudo ver ahí, parada, sonriendo.

—¡Hermana! —exclamó—. ¡Tsukuyo-san! —agregó al notar quién la acompañaba.

—Shin-chan, no sabía que estarías aquí —le sonrió Otae.

—Hey, Otae —Tsukuyo le habló por detrás—. No lo avergüences así. Es un chico joven y tiene curiosidad, en Yoshiwara recibimos a este tipo de hombres de vez en cuando…

—¡No estoy en la fila, estoy trabajando, Tsukuyo-san! —respondió de inmediato Shinpachi.

La líder de las Hiakka le miró con una compasión que lo atravesó.

—¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Hermana, en serio estoy trabajando!

—Shin-chan, por favor, no grites —le reprendió Otae. El muchacho se excusó de inmediato—. Y te creo. Si dices que estás trabajando, lo estás haciendo…

—Tae-chan, sí lo está haciendo. Los contrató la manager de Otsu-chan. Trabajan para…

—¡Desde cuándo nos has estado siguiendo, Sarutobi-san! —le reclamó Shinpachi a la ninja que había aparecido de la nada.

—Solo quería saber dónde estaba Gin-san, no te imagines ningún romance conmigo, mocoso —le advirtió la ninja.

Shinpachi ignoró su comentario y en cambio observó una bolsa en sus manos.

—Sarutobi-san… Esos libros… ¿Acaso tú…?

—Ah, Sarutobi-san, veo que compraste la saga anterior, _Jumbo Bromance,_ ¿eh? —advirtió Otae.

—Es mi favorita y las ediciones de bolsillo que tenía… pues se terminaron deshojando —contestó Sarutobi con una risa que perturbó a Shinpachi.

Y se perturbó aún más cuando su hermana rió con elegancia y Tsukuyo sonrió. Las tres mujeres parecían compartir un código que le recordaba mucho a cuando Gintoki y él hablaban de videos y revistas y mangas que nunca deberían ser del dominio público de Kagura o de alguna mujer que ellos conocieran.

—A mí se me deshojaron los libros de la serie _Physical Bodies_ —añadió Tsukuyo.

Otae rió.

—¡Y a mí se me deshojaron los de la serie _Sin Blanca_!

Deshojar. Shinpachi no quería preguntar. Pero estaba seguro de que esa palabra era a la vez un eufemismo y una realidad.

—Hermana… N-no me digas que tú consumes estas cosas… —dijo un poco aterrado y otro poco desilusionado.

—¿Y qué hay si tu hermana lo hace, eh, Shinpachi-kun? —intervino Sarutobi—. ¿Acaso ella no se hace de la vista gorda de todos esos hentai que guardas en tu cuarto? ¿Acaso te reclamó alguna vez por leer esas cosas? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué los hombres creen que _To Love Ru _es súper interesante?

Shinpachi bajó la vista, avergonzado. No sabía si por el hecho de que todo el mundo al parecer supiera dónde guardaba las pornos en su habitación, o el hecho de que su hermana… SU hermana…

Era algo que definitivamente no quería pensar demasiado.

—Este es el tipo de cosas que uno prefiere saber nunca —suspiró Tsukuyo—. Shinpachi, así como tu hermana respeta tu vida privada, deberías hacer lo mismo.

—¡Pero no he dicho nada!

—No hablo de tus palabras —siguió Tsukuyo, dándole una calada a su kiseru, olvidando la señal de no fumar en la librería—. Hablo de tu actitud. Hablo de respeto honesto por las decisiones de tu hermana. El gesto que tienes es el de alguien que cree que tiene derecho a juzgar el gusto de la otra persona por una suerte de estatus social.

—Y-yo no…

—Eso, eso, Tsukky —intervino Sarutobi—. Es irritante cómo está aceptado por la sociedad que dos chicas tengan un romance, hasta hay mujeres idiotas que creen que son geniales por entrarle también a ese fetichismo. Pero cuando una quiere algo de acción cachonda hombre x hombre, ¡no! La gente cree que puede reírse porque es un fetiche que no es genial, ¿eh? ¿Eh?

Shinpachi tuvo miedo. En vano volteó a mirar si las admiradoras que había dejado pasar habían terminado, pero Tzu-sensei parecía estar conversando con ellas muy animada.

Él no quería discutir con esas mujeres. Porque más allá de ser permisivo o comprensivo, les tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

—Vamos, vamos, no hagamos un gran lío de un pasatiempo —dijo Otae. Y aunque su tono de voz era suave y su rostro sereno, todos sabían que era una orden.

Shinpachi agradeció el orden natural que había decidido que Otae era el macho alfa de _Gintama._ La paz había regresado a la selva…

—¡Jeeefa!

Shinpachi trató de detenerla. Se lanzó en cámara lenta como deteniendo una bala mortal. Pero ella no era una bala y usar la cámara lenta en un mundo que casi siempre iba en acelerar, no era una decisión inteligente.

—Kagura-chan, ¿qué sucede? ¿Gin-san huele mal de nuevo?

—¡Jefa! ¡Ese no es el problema! —gimoteó Kagura, aferrada a la cintura de Otae—. Después de un tiempo una se acostumbra al olor a viejo, papi olía igual.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema, Kagura-chan?

—¡Gin-chan me está haciendo_ redbull!_, Jefa!

Shinpachi suspiró hondo. Miró a Gintoki, parado a su lado despeinado, impasible y leyendo un libro:

—¿Quién le puede hacer_ bullying_ a una yato? —se quejó, levantando la vista del libro—. Solo trato de ser un padre decente —cerró el libro y lo lanzó hacia el tacho de basura más cercano.

El objeto hizo un viaje en el aire, dando varias vueltas, con las hojas agitadas en su recorrido y cuando iba a caer en el medio del tacho, una mano lo salvó de su destino.

—Oye, Tsukky. —Gintoki observó a la mujer tratar el libro con cuidado, arreglando las páginas dobladas y alisando la tapa—. ¿No te han enseñado que la basura no se saca del tacho y tampoco cuando está camino a este?

—Lo que para un hombre es basura, para una mujer no —contestó Tsukuyo.

—Eso es muy cierto. —Tae tomó el libro y acarició la tapa—. Por eso, una mujer puede preparar banquetes con los trescientos yenes que el marido le deja para la semana. De las ropas que ya no le queda a los niños, y que el hombre habría usado para limpiarse los sobacos al entrar a casa, ella hace fundas o nuevas prendas. Y de la literatura que un hombre desecha porque no mima sus perversiones asquerosas, una mujer saca lecciones valiosas para el corazón. —Leyó unas hojas al azar y luego cerró el libro con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Pero, Kagura-chan —dijo—. Este libro está categorizado como NC-17 y yaoi.

—¡Jefa!

—¡Te lo dije, mocosa!

—Así que por qué no tratas con este —añadió Otae, tomando un libro de uno de los mostradores—. Dice NC-13 y es shounen-ai. Las chicas jóvenes empiezan siempre por acá, ¿entiendes? Nada de quemar etapas empezando por un _Cocrodile_ cuando tienes_ Vanilla Official._

Gintoki trató de quitarle el libro, pero cuando la estatura no jugaba a favor de Otae, sus puños eran mejor que cuarenta centímetros extra.

—¡Oye, no alimentes el cerebro de esta chiquilla con basura! ¡Ya es suficiente con el último arco de N*ruto! —se quejó Gintioki, sobándose el estómago.

—¡No está tan mal como aparenta, Yorozuya!

El grupo recibió con agrios ojos la aparición del Shinsengumi.

—Eso lo dices porque tienes una debilidad por las chicas planas, ¿no, gorila?

Otae le regaló un nuevo y lindo puñete al estómago de Gintoki.

—N*ruto no es una mala serie, Yorozuya —siguió Kondo, en un mal intento de quedar bien ante la mujer de la que estaba enamorado—. Te enseña el valor de la amistad y la importancia de tener una heroína plana —una patada en la espinilla le hizo quedar de rodillas—. Lo único malo fue ese comienzo, con el beso…

Okita y Hijikata se hicieron a un lado para que la nueva patada de Otae sacara volando a su jefe hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

—Es una lástima, Kondo-san —dijo Okita mientras hacía un globo con la goma de mascar—. Es bastante obvio que si una chica ve N*ruto es por el _homolust_ inherente a escenas como esa. Y la Jefa no es una excepción a la regla.

Kondo alzó una mano como única respuesta. Todavía tenía que sacarse varias hojas de la boca y de otras partes de su cuerpo para articular una oración coherente.

—Mujeres —musitó Hijikata, prendiendo un cigarro. Ignorando a un vendedor de la librería que trataba de incentivarlo a él y a Tsukuyo a respetar la ley con la valiente acción de hacer aspavientos a distancia—. Son tan fáciles de manipular. Todas son iguales.

—Permíteme diferir, Hijikata-san.

El grupo se volteó a para observar a Kyubei acercándose a la fila.

—¡Kyu-chan, qué sorpresa verte por aquí! —exclamó Otae—. ¡No sabía que eras fanática de Tzu-sensei!

—Tae-san —respondió Kyubey con mucha solemnidad, al punto de que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a sacar su espada y cometer seppuku—. Lo siento… Tae… —La joven cayó de rodillas y le hizo una reverencia.

Preocupada, la joven se inclinó hacia su vieja amiga con toda la intención de reconfortarle.

—¡Tae-san! —Kyubey pegó más la cabeza contra el suelo.

—Vamos, Kyu-chan, sea lo que tengas que decir, sabes que nadie aquí se atrevería a juzgarte, ¿no es así, muchachos? —le animó con una linda sonrisa.

El tipo de sonrisa a la cual ni Okita Sogo se opondría. Por el simple hecho de que no le gustaba la idea de morir a manos de una mujer demoníaca.

—¿Ves? Vamos, Kyu-chan —insistió Otae, sujetándole la mano y haciéndole alzar el rostro.

Kyubey cerró los ojos y, tras unos segundos, gritó:

—¡El único amor puro es el que hay entre chicas!

El grupo recibió la noticia con la indiferencia de un volcán viendo hacer erupción a otro volcán.

—¡¿Eso era lo que te preocupaba?! ¡Confesar el tipo de _shipperfag _que eres!

—¡No solo es shipperfag, Gin-san! —se defendió Kyuubei—. Cuando alguien ve a una persona como yo, de inmediato asume que debo ser abierto y aceptar todo tipo de cosas. ¡Pero no es cierto! No hay nada más impuro que los trabajos de Mentaiko, mientras que el amor entre dos mujeres es lo único que puede salvar a la humanidad. ¿Qué acaso no ven hasta a los hombres más retorcidos cayendo rendidos ante la historia de amor entre dos chicas?

—¡Acaso no tienes idea de dónde están esas manos cuando caen rendidos? —se quejó Gintoki—. No tienen los dedos entrelazados y corazoncitos saltando por ahí, tenlo por seguro.

Cuando Terakado entró a la librería luego de sostener una larga charla con su hija acerca de los amigos que tenía, renovó su resolución de que a la hora de querer mimar a su hija, prefería comprarle un poni a ceder a sus súplicas de que "si te sobra un trabajito, ellos son útiles".

El Yorozuya peleaba. Gritaba, se jaloneaba, pataleaba. Y además había un grupo de mujeres de dudosa reputación (no del tipo de dudosa reputación que incrementaba las arcas de Tzu-sensei), y para empeorar el cuadro, la policía estaba metida, gritando, jaloneando y pataleando también.

Terakado decidió intervenir antes de que la situación pasara a peores. Peores, para el caso, era que la librería estallara o que los clientes se vieran envueltos en la pelea. Pero antes de que diera un paso más al interior del local, las admiradoras de Tzu-sensei abrieron paso, formando un pasillo humano desde la mesa en donde estaría sentada la escritora, hasta la pelea de pandilleros en la sección de literatura erótica.

—Disculpen —dijo una voz suave.

Pero nadie le hizo caso.

—Disculpen, caballeros, señoritas —insistió la voz, ya no tan suave.

Alguien alzó la cabeza, solo como para confirmar que la estaban ignorando todavía.

—E-esto… —volvió a decir la voz. Balbuceante y algo áspera.

Obtuvo respuestas que la mandaron a meterse en sus asuntos.

—¡Ya, paren! —gritó Tzu-sensei.

Todos los presentes en la librería se quedaron petrificados ante el tono de voz que escucharon. Y finalmente, como quien les tira agua caliente a una manada de perros, el grupo se detuvo.

—Ah, tía, ¿le entras al toqueteo? —dijo Sogo.

Tzu Mari se sonrojó ante el comentario.

—¡Vamos, mujer! ¡Esto no es un toqueteo, como dijo ese idiota! —exclamó Hijikata—. ¿Qué clase de mente sucia tienes?

—¿Mente sucia, Toshi? —intervino Kondo—. Es una reacción natural que una chica quiera integrar un toqueteo como este…

—¿Qué idioteces dices, gorila? —ladró Otae.

—¡No son idioteces, hey! —añadió Gintoki—. ¡Es parte del instinto natural que una persona quiera integrar una orgía!

—¡Orgía, orgía para todos! —gritó Kagura.

—A-aunque el comentario es un poco fuera de lugar —balbuceó Shinpachi—, tengo que concordar que un corazón humano no puede decirle que no a un sano frotamiento entre chicos y chicas… —Miró a la escritora con una expresión rota y llena de fluidos—: ¡si desea, puede frotar su corazón humano con el mío!

Un diccionario pesado fue la respuesta de la joven escritora. Lanzado con clase y violencia, se estrelló contra la cara de Shinpachi.

—¡Asqueroso! —exclamó, comenzando a caminar hacia el grupo, en especial el muy tirado en el suelo Shinpachi—. ¿Frotar el corazón humano de una chica con el de un chico? ¿Con el de otra chica? —exclamó—. ¡Todo esto hubiera estado bien si esas no estuvieran mezcladas! —añadió, para sorpresa del grupo, señalando a Otae—. ¡Ustedes, en lugar de comportarse como el código fujoshi ordena, arruinaron un momento importante de _male bonding_ con sus horribles presencias!

—¿Qué dijiste, perra? —fue la respuesta de Otae, siempre acompañada con una gran sonrisa y un puño que empezaba a levantarse en el aire. Las otras muchachas le imitaron.

Shinpachi y Gintoki sabían que Tzu Mari no saldría de eso si sufría de cerca la ira de las protagonistas de _Gintama._

Y así, en un vano intento de reparar un error grave, terminaron cometiendo uno peor cuando se colocaron en medio de Tzu-sensei y el equipo Diamond Perfume. Lo que fue un intento masculino de detener a un personaje femenino, terminó en Shinpachi siendo lanzado en el aire, Gintoki recorriendo el suelo, y ambos en dirección a una tomada por sorpresa Tzu Mari, que los recibió de lleno y…

—¿Qué es esa pose? —exclamaron unas fanáticas.

—¡Y parece que lo disfruta!

—¡Tzu-sensei disfruta a dos hombres a la vez! ¡Está interviniendo en la unión de dos hombres!

Kagura parpadeo, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, se puso boca abajo y volvió a levantarse moviendo la cabeza mientras el resto del grupo observaba avergonzado y aterrado.

—No entiendo nada —dijo.

Para su sorpresa, Okita Sogo se acercó y le cubrió los ojos con sus manos.

—No hay nada que ver aquí, China.

—¡Esto no es para tu edad, niña china! —exclamó Kondo—. ¿Quién iba a pensar que esos idiotas del Yorozuya terminarían aplicándole la Rule34 a una escritora de yaoi?

—¿Qué es Rule34? —exigió saber Kagura.

Hijikata le tapó los oídos.

—Y eso no es algo que debes escuchar.

* * *

La puerta sonó cuando la corrieron, pero ninguno de ellos entró ni hizo caso al saludo de Sadaharu. El perro les observó por unos segundos y luego reparó en la hora (sí, un perro gigante místico que crece al contacto de la leche de fresa y le gana a Elizabeth, sin duda sabe leer un reloj). Era demasiado temprano como para que hubieran vuelto del trabajo **finalizado.**

De modo que eso le indicó que no habría comida de marca para él en un buen tiempo. Un poco molesto y decepcionado, Sadaharu empujó a Shinpachi y salió de la casa a buscar algo de comida decente.

Finalmente, Kagura arrastró sus pies, dejando los zapatos regados en la sala. Shinpachi y Gintoki, un poco menos dejados, dejaron los suyos a la entrada.

—Tengo hambre —se quejó Kagura, mirando el bol de mandarinas. Solo quedaban tres. Dos en cuanto cogió una y empezó a pelarla.

—Vas bajándole a tu hambre —le advirtió Gintoki, tomando asiento al kotatsku junto a Kagura para cerciorarse. —A este paso, esa mandarina en tu mano va a ser nuestra cena y desayuno.

—¡No es justo! —se quejó la muchacha, pero accedió a darle la mitad de los gajos.

Shinpachi se sentó frente a ellos con un gesto de decepción.

—¡Shinpachi, tú vives con la Jefa así que tienes comida en otro lado! —se apuró en decir Kagura.

El muchacho suspiró y no le prestó atención.

—¿El hambre le está matando el cerebro, Gin-chan, sí?

Gintoki negó moviendo la cabeza, quitándole a Kagura los pocos gajos que quedaban en su mano para guardarlos.

—No puedo creer que la madre de Otsu-chan nos despidiera —dijo Shinpachi—. ¡Qué cosa va a pensar Otsu-chan de mí!

—¡Qué mierda nos importa lo que piense Otsu-chan! —gritó Gontiki lanzándole la cáscara de mandarina—. ¡No nos pagó! ¡El cheque que nos dio no tenía fondos!

—¡Terakado-san desconfiaba tanto de nosotros que hasta nos dio un cheque sin fondos! ¡Qué ha pensado Otsu-chan de mí todo este tiempo!

—¡Otsu-chan no piensa nada de ti, idiota!

Gintoki se detuvo unos segundos para tomar aire. Frente a él, Shinpachi tenía el rostro desamparado.

—Lo siento… me ofusqué —se disculpó.

—Ya, tampoco es para tanto… —se resignó Gintoki—. Te perdonamos por arruinarlo todo, Shinpachi-kun, errar es humano…

—¡No me estaba disculpando por eso, idiota! —se defendió Shinpachi—. ¡El único culpable aquí eres tú!

—¡Mira quién habla, el que termino con las XXX de Tzu Mari en las mano!

—¡Pues al menos yo no terminé con mi OOO en el IIIII de Tzu mari!

—¡Pues!

—¡Tú!

—¡Silencio! —Kagura golpeó la mesa con ambas manos con tal fuerza que el Yorozuya de pronto tuvo dos mesas en lugar de una.

Claro que ese no era el tipo de mueblería funcional que necesitaban… nunca.

—¡Ya no podemos llorar sobre la leche derramada, muchachos! —exclamó Kagura—. ¡Sobre todo porque me tomé la que quedaba en la mañana!

Aquello le dolió a Gintoki como si le hubieran matado a un ser querido.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó—. ¡Estamos jodidos! ¡No solo no tenemos un centavo! ¡Ahora perdimos el trabajo que se supone nos iba a dar para tener algo en la boca!

—¡Y Terakado-san seguro le contará de esto a Otsu-chan! ¿Qué va a pensar ella de mí?

—Ya, ya, necios —insistió Kagura. —Dije que no es momento de ahogarnos en tonterías. Si queremos pasar la semana, debemos pensar otro tipo de estrategias, Gin-chan, Shinpachi…

—¿Estrategias dices? —Gintoki se cruzó de brazos y frunció el seño—. Quizá tengas razón, pero nuestras alternativas están en cero ahora. Nadie en la ciudad nos va a contratar…

—¡Pero si hacemos algo que le guste a los lectores, seguro que la gente nos vuelve a querer, Gin-chan —repuso Kagura.

El samurái de pelo plateado se acomodó en la mitad de la mesa que había y se quedó pensando unos segundos.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —exclamó finalmente.

Los dos muchachos le miraron expectantes.

—¿Qué idea tienes, Gin-san? —preguntó Shinpachi—. A estas alturas, cualquier cosa me parece buena idea…

—¡Necesitamos un arco sexy! ¡Un affair entre el protagonista y una estrella de la televisión! ¡Como una presentadora del cli-

—¡Tú solo penaste en una excusa para justificar un cachondeo con Ketsuno Ana, eh?! —le criticó Shinpachi—. ¡Si estamos así, ¿por qué no mejor un arco juvenil, donde el protagonista sea alguien de hecho adolescente, con el que se identifiquen los lectores?! —Su rostro se sonrojó y Kagura sospechó que nada útil saldría de esa boca—: ¡Un affair entre el protagonista y una cantante de moda! ¡Como Otsu-chan!

El rostro del intento de aprendiz de samurái sudaba a raudales y su sonrisa retorcida le acompañaba como un piojo sujeto a una garrapata.

Kagura se cruzó de brazos como si lo pensara mucho:

—¡Mejor un embarazo! —exclamó—. ¡Eso atrae mucha audiencia!

—¿Qué dices, idiota? —le recriminó Gintoki—. ¿Qué me dices de ese otro fic dedicado a ti y al sádico teniendo un bebé? ¿Cuántos reviews tiene, ah? Creo que diez, y si sumas por lectores no pasa de los cinco. ¿A eso le llamas popularidad?

—Gin-san, no toques ese tema aquí —le interrumpió Shinpachi, que en ese momento lucía muy guapo—, no dañes los sentimientos de la fanficker… Ella se hace la muy fuerte pero en el fondo…

—¡En el fondo nada! —Gintoki se levantó de un salto con la resolución escrita en su cabello que parecía una muy fea permanente que ni siquiera era plateada—. Escuchen bien ustedes dos. El Yorozuya está en crisis. Por lo que le hicimos a la celebridad de la semana, la ciudad no nos va a perdonar. Tzu Mari canceló sus siguientes firmas de autógrafos, en cuanto esa foto infame salió en TwOOOer y F===book, otra gente famosa interesada en venir a la ciudad canceló sus giras por nuestro incidente. Así que no podemos depender del elenco para sobrevivir el hambre de estos días. ¡Solo nos queda alimentarnos de _feedback!_

—¿Fidbac? —repitió Kagura.

—Feeback —dijo Shinpachhi con mejor pronunciación.

—¡Así que pensemos en una forma de atraer más lectores!

—Yo creo que… —quiso decir Shinpachi, pero Gintoki alzó la mano para callarlo.

—Por ahora, es mejor que consultemos con la almohada, ¿vale?

Kagura miró hacia la ventana de la calle.

—Pero no son ni las tres de la tarde…

—No nos queda mucho que hacer… —Gintoki reparó en la única mandarina que quedaba y suspiró—. No tenemos ni un mango para pagar la luz y ni pensar en conseguir algo de comida…

—¿Entonces pretendemos que es de noche por siempre, Gin-chan? —preguntó Kagura con inocencia.

—No nos queda de otra —sentenció este—. Hay que dormir hasta encontrar una forma de obtener más feedback o que el elenco nos perdone por cagar la trama.

Así, esa noche temprana en el Yorozuya, Kagura se acomodó en su armario, Shinpachi se recostó sobre el tatami libre junto al kotatsu ya que asumía que su hermana no estaba de humor para verle al haber acortado su protagonismo en la historia por humillar al personaje invitado, y Gintoki fue a su habitación.

Nadie en el hogar, sin embargo, sospechó que alguien les espiaba atentamente.

Y una sonrisa rencorosa se formó en ese rostro delicado con la palabra venganza descansando en la comisura de sus labios.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo tres: cada vez que dices "en mi _headcanon"_ haces llorar a un mangaka**

* * *

Kagura abrió los ojos. Un rayo de luz entró por la ranura de la puerta y así supo que era de día. Su estómago le informó que las mandarinas que le habían servido de cena ya no estaban ahí para seguir inventándole excusas.

Se estiró y salió del closet. Sadaharu le esperaba con su plato vacío en la boca. A lo que Kagura respondió con una disculpa y un murmullo de su propio estómago.

—¡Gin-chan! —llamó dirigiéndose a la habitación del samurái vago, esperando que tuviera algo de comida guardada ahí. O al menos oculta. Para el caso de su hambre, ella buscaría hasta en la gaveta de sus calzoncillos por algo de carbohidratos o azúcares.

Kagura bostezó mientras hacía correr la puerta. Dio un paso al interior, miró hacia el futón y salió de nuevo. Revisó que estaba aún en el Yorozuya. Volvió a entrar y observó con detenimiento.

—¿G-Gin-chan? —dijo primero, dando un paso desconfiado.

Un cuerpo se removió **en brazos** del samurái. Kagura pegó un grito y terminó en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasa, qué sucede? —exclamó Shinpachi, confundido, tomando asiento sobre el futón.

Kagura le observó incrédula.

—¡Qué le pasó a tu cara, cuatro ojos! —gritó.

—¿Mi cara? —Shinpachi se pasó las manos sobre sus mejillas—. ¿Por qué, qué sucede con mi rostro, Kagura-chan?

La joven yato balbuceó pero no pudo sacarlo de su organismo.

—¿Que qué pasó? —dijo entonces Gintoki, sentándose en la cama, sosteniendo de la barbilla al muchacho, acercando el rostro al su-

—¡No! —gritó Kagura y le dio una patada soberana a Gintoki que lo estrelló contra el muro.

Luego gateó sobre el futón, tomó las gafas y las colocó en el rostro de su amigo.

—Ah, finalmente luces como Shinpachi, Shinpachi-kun —suspiró aliviada.

—¿Y tenías que hacer eso solo porque estaba sin gafas? —le reclamaron—. Estoy harto de esa broma sobre que mis gafas tienen más personalidad que yo…

—¡Cállate! —le ordenó Kagura—. No era eso esta vez, cuatro ojos. ¡Esta vez te veías raro sin tus gafas! ¡No lucías genérico! ¡Lucías…!

—Lucías hermoso, Shinpachi-kun —susurró Gintoki, que se había arrastrado hacia ellos de nuevo y ahora abrazaba al muchacho por la espalda. —Quién iba a pensar que sin las gafas podrías lucir tan…

—¡Tan nada, Gin-chan! ¡Qué cosas le dices a este cuatro ojos genérico!

Gintoki no le contestó con un golpe o palabrota. Tan solo sonrió y Kagura tuvo que taparse la cara ante el horror.

—¿Q-qué sucede con ustedes? —reclamó, apartándose de la repentinamente cariñosa pareja que no dejaba de hacerse mimos en el futón.

—¿Cómo que qué sucede, Kagura-chan? —dijo Gintoki, sujetando con fuerza a Shinpachi. —Aquí no sucede nada raro. Es solo _character development._

—¡Karacter Dibelopmen tus pelotas!

—¿P-por qué dices esas cosas, Kagura-chan? —le reclamó Shinpachi, sonrojado, dejándose ir en los brazos de Gintoki. —¿Por qué te parece tan raro que los dos estemos juntos? E-e-s como dice Gin-sama… es _character development…_ —alzó su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos brillaron de forma tan colorida que la yato quiso vomitar— _of love._

Kagura se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a jalonearse los cabellos, muy irritada.

—¿Cómo pueden decirlo con esa convicción? ¡Esto es cualquier cosa menos desarrollo de personaje! ¿Sí?

Se tuvo que cubrir la cara para no ver lo siguiente. De paso, vomitó en el suelo y estuvo ahí hasta que dejó escuchar ruidos raros. Alzó el rostro lento, muy lento, temerosa de lo que iba a encontrar…

—¡Qué hacen, idiotas! —chilló, dándole puñetazos a ambos, que los llevó volando a esquinas separadas de la habitación.

Cubriéndose el rostro sonrojado con un brazo, Kagura se dirigió hacia Shinpachi y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.

—Lo siento —dijo, mientras lo colocaba en su armario y lo cerraba—. Sadaharu —llamó al perro, que también parecía confundido por lo que fuera que pasara en la casa—. Tienes que vigilarlos, por favor. No dejes que se junten hasta que consiga ayuda, ¿sí?

El perro le respondió con un par de ladridos para luego sentarse contra la puerta del armario.

Kagura le agradeció con un gesto, dio una última mirada hacia la habitación de Gintoki y salió corriendo.

* * *

El bar de Otose estaba cerrado y Kagura tampoco dio con Katherine o Tama. De modo que decidió ir hacia su otro punto de referencia. Y lo hizo corriendo, pasando por encima autos, gente, gente en autos y autos sobre gente.

Cuando llegó a casa de Otae, tuvo que frenar con toda su fuerza para no pasarse de largo. Terminó semienterrada en el pórtico, adonde se dirigió Tae, atraída por el escándalo.

—Kagura-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó la guapa mujer, inclinándose y ayudando a salir a la joven yato de su pequeña e improvisada tumba.

—¡Jefa, Jefa! ¡Algo malo pasa! —exclamó Kagura de forma tan desordenada que a Otae no le quedó otra que pedirle que se calmara y le acompañara a la sala.

Una vez sentadas ante la mesa, Kagura regaló su atención a los bocaditos —comprados— sobre la mesa.

—Entonces, Kagura-chan —le sonrió Otae—, asumo que luego de perder el trabajo en la librería, Gin-san y tú no tienen mucho que comer, ¿cierto? Pero si te quedas a almorzar puedo preparar…

—¡Jefa, espera, no quiero morir aún! —gritó Kagura, comiendo de inmediato las miguitas que quedaron en el tazón de bocadillos.

—Ah, Kagura-chan. Entonces, si no tienes hambre podría… —Otae retiró una caja de bombones que había estado junto a ella todo ese tiempo.

La joven yato se limpió la boca y gritó, al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre la caja.

—¡Jefa, algo malo les ha pasado a Gin-chan y Shinpachi!

—¿En serio? —repuso Otae, alzando la caja, alejándola de la suplicante hambre de Kagura. —¿Tan serio que te tomas todo este tiempo para comer, Kagura-chan? Vamos, no dejes que Gin-san te enseñe malos hábitos y dime la verdad. ¿Te envió por comida? Ya dije que puedo prepararles…

—¡No, Jefa, hablo en serio! —dijo Kagura, dándole un manotazo a la caja de bombones.

Aquello fue suficiente para asegurarle a Otae que la muchacha estaba preocupada.

—Cuando me desperté —dijo Kagura, arrodillándose muy seria—, encontré a Gin- chan y Shinpachi juntos en el futón…

—Ah, Kagura-chan, te dije que leyeras los PG-13 de Tzu Mari, probablemente tuviste un sueño…

—¡No, Jefa! ¡Ellos estaban en la cama como Nandito y Soraya! ¡Como María Mercedes y Santiago del Olmo!

—Kagura-chan, ¿qué hay con esas referencias?

—¡La fanficker considera que usar referencias de la cultura popular japonesa sería caer en una actitud_ weeaboo_ y prefiere resaltar la cultura popular latinoamericana! Considera que si la gente niega la esencia de todas las versiones de María que hay, eso es peor que ser un alienado cultural.

—Pero, Kagura-chan, ¿entiendes siquiera lo que estás diciendo? Creo que ninguna de esas parejas fueron vistas en la cama… —Otae contrajo su estómago del asco. Su rostro se oscureció y unos segundos después alzó la vista. —Ka-gu-ra-chan, no me digas…

La muchacha se encogió de hombros, asustada.

—Esto es una broma, ¿cierto?

—Jefa, lo siento. Pero solo puedo decir lo que vi.

—Entonces, Shin-chan y el imbécil de Gin-san probablemente te jugaron una broma.

Kagura agitó la cabeza, negando.

—Oh, sí —prosiguió Otae con una gran sonrisa en su boca—. Seguro te jugaron una broma. Pero devolvámosla con gracia, ¿te parece?

Kagura volvió a agitar la cabeza, negando.

—Solo denunciemos a Gin-san por indecencia —continuó Otae, inclinándose bajo la mesa, sin encontrar lo que buscaba—. Y como Shin-chan decidió ser parte de la broma —levantó la cabeza hacia el techo y tampoco encontró nada— también podemos darle una lección por prestarse a dañar la inocencia de una niña…

Otae no terminó la oración. En cambio se levantó y comenzó a caminar por toda la casa buscando en los espacios más imposibles. Kagura la siguió en silencio, las manos cruzadas a la espalda.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la calle, Otae miró a ambos lados y su desconcierto se hizo evidente.

Un coche de policía se aparcó unos segundos después. Del interior salió el vicecomandante del Shinsengumi con una enorme caja en manos. El gesto agrio venía gratis.

—¿Hijikata-san? —Otae se acercó al oficial y miró preocupada la caja—. ¿Pasó algo con Kondo-san? Lo estuve buscando y no lo encontré en ninguna parte.

Hijikata se removió incómodo, como si quisiera sacar un cigarro y fumar pero las manos que tenía no le fueran suficientes.

—Eh… bueno, eso… —pegó la mirada a la caja, como si tratara de entender algo que se le había explicado de forma muy genérica—. Otae-san… Esto… No sé cómo explicar "esto". A mí también me cogió de sorpresa. Digo, sé que es normal en samuráis pero estamos en un shonen… Así que…

—¡Acaso el gorila se murió fuera de pantalla! —gritó Kagura.

—Eso sería bueno, niña China —contestó Hijikata, extendiéndole la caja a Otae.

—¿Y esto qué es? —preguntó la joven mujer, recibiéndola y espiando el contenido. Que reconoció de inmediato.

—Kondo-san dice que prefiere que lo conserves, no quiere dejar señales equivocadas o de falsa esperanza…

—¡Pero si estas son cosas mías! —gritó Otae indignada—. ¿Por qué el gorila de tu Jefe tiene cosas mías y me las devuelve como si estuviéramos terminando una relación que no existió? ¡Había dado por perdidas o robadas muchas de estas!

Hijikata, que había aprovechado la libertad de sus brazos para encender un cigarrillo, exhaló el humo con placer.

—Eso es bueno —contestó—, que digas que nunca tuvieron nada hace esto mucho más sencillo.

—¿Sencillo qué? —le reclamó Otae con el rostro ligeramente preocupado.

Hijikata dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo antes de responder.

* * *

Era un hermoso día en Kabukicho. Otose regresó al bar con Tama, Katherine y las compras de la semana, además de una arroba de arroz barato con el que alimentar a Kagura y al Yorozuya de vez en cuando.

Cuando encontró el negocio abierto y a Shinpachi barriendo la entrada, se quedó congelada.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó, mientras Tama y Katherine entraban.

—Pensé que sería bueno limpiar un poco, Otose-san —rió Shinpachi.

La anciana, acostumbrada al comportamiento del aprendiz de samurái, decidió dejarlo pasar: de Shinpachi, una acción gratuita era esperable. Así siguió de largo al interior del bar.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mientras notaba su barra iluminada y a un hombre preparando tragos como si se tratara de hacer acrobacias.

—¡Otose-san, otra vez reemplazaron al idiota de Gin-san con el robot guapo! —gritó Katherine.

La anciana observó al bartender y tuvo que aceptar que ahí donde había talento y habilidad, se encontraba aún Gintoki. Pero en el resto, como en el simple hecho de estar trabajando en un bar en la mañana por propia motivación, ahí no estaba el muchacho que conocía.

—¡Tama! —llamó Otose.

—Es Gintoki-sama —dijo la robot—. Mi escáner dice que se trata al ciento por cien de él.

Otose gruñó y se acercó a la barra.

—Gintoki —llamó.

—Anciana —contestó este, preparando un Martini—, no te preocupes —prosiguió, empujando la copa hacia ella—. Desde ahora me ocuparé del bar.

—¿Disculpa?

—Considéralo mi pago atrasado, anciana. Desde ahora te dedicarás a descansar mientras yo me hago cargo de este agujero.

Otose dejó caer el cigarrillo al suelo, Tama se encargó de inmediato de apagarlo.

—Así que desde ahora no seré más un samurái —dijo Gintoki—. Me convertiré en un bartender.

—Y yo seré el mesero —añadió Shinpachi mientras entraba al bar—. No se preocupe, Otose-san, nosotros convertiremos este sitio en…

—¡EN NADA!

Una lanza cruzó el espacio entre Otose y Katherine, atrapó a Shinpachi por el cuello de su ropa y lo colgó contra la pared del bar.

—¡Shin-chan! —llamó Otae.

Kagura entró a su lado con los puños preparados para una pelea. Junto a ella, Hijikata encendió un cigarrillo y cuando Otose le pidió fuego, educadamente se le acercó con su enorme encendedor de mayonesa.

—¡Hermana, qué haces! —exclamó Shinpachi mientras se descolgaba.

—¿Que qué hago? —Otae se acercó a su hermano con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido—: Pues evitando que cometas un error. Eso hago. No sé qué se les habrá metido a ti, a Gin-san y a Kondo-san y Okita-san, pero esta broma está llegando demasiado lejos.

Shinpachi la miró confundido y cuando hizo lo mismo con Kagura, solo obtuvo un rostro agrio dispuesto a dar golpes.

—¿Qué pasa aquí, Shinpachi? —preguntó la joven, observando las nuevas prendas de su amigo y las de Gintoki.

—Nada, Kagura-chan. Es solo que Gin-sama y yo decidimos cambiar de rubro…

—¡Decidieron cambiar de rubro sin avisarme! —se quejó Kagura—. ¡No hay problema, puedo ser la que saca los borrachos, solo necesito hacerme unos tatuajes!

—N-no, Kagura-chan… —le interrumpió Shinpachi, caminando por detrás de la barra. Gintoki lo pegó a su lado. —E-este trabajo es para adultos… Kagura-chan… S-solo Gin-sama y yo…

—¿Qué dices? Shinpachi… Gin-chan… —susurró Kagura, bajando los puños, mirando insistente a uno y al otro, esperando que rieran y que la broma se acabara—. Muchachos, esto ya no da risa…

—Esto no es una broma, Kagura —le dijo Gintoki con severidad—. Shin-chan y yo decidimos que era lo mejor a futuro. Otose-san necesita descansar, le debemos más que nuestras vidas, es momento de tomar responsabilidad y…

Katherine le lanzó una silla y logró callarlo brevemente. Ninguno de los presentes parecía soportar su nuevo estilo de discurso.

—¿Qué crees que dices, idiota? ¡Esto es peor a cuando el anime decide tomar su propia ruta! ¡Esto parece un fanfic que pretende ser leal a la trama pero realmente es un AU! ¡La gente cree que sigue leyendo un fic normal pero la trama cambia tanto que es imposible reconocer a los personajes y la historia original! ¡Cómo cuando escribes un fic de _Gravitation_ y conviertes a Shuichi en un músico con poderes psíquicos y a Eiri en un escritor vampiro! ¡Otose-san, no les crea nada! ¡Estos bastardos se aliaron para tener más protagonismo! ¡Con una trama de un bar en un universo alternativo sus posibilidades son infinitas!

Shinpachi alzó la voz exigiendo que Kahterine dejara de infamarlos. Gintoki alzó la voz para decirle a Katherine que dejara de existir. Otae alzó la voz, exigiéndole a Gintoki que acabara con la bromita. Tama puso su voz en estéreo, tratando de calmar a todos. Kagura fue quien tuvo la iniciativa del primer golpe, aunque no del segundo, el tercero fue de Hijikata, que intentó entrar a mediar. Los gritos se elevaron más y más. Entre los acentos de Kagura y Katherine, el lenguaje binario que Tama decidió usar, Otose decidió alejarse para proteger a sus oídos.

—Dos Cosmopolitan, por favor.

Los gritos y peleas se detuvieron. Otae, congelada mientras sujetaba del cuello a Hijikata y Katherine, bajó los brazos de un movimiento brusco.

—¿Jefa? —le llamó Kagura, sin saber si esas arrugas en su frente eran por preocupación o puro y natural disgusto.

—Kondo-san, quiero un helado —le dijo Okita a su líder.

Otose se acercó a la pareja sentada en la mesa cercana a la puerta, colocó su cigarro en el cenicero en el medio.

—Lo siento, este es un bar, no…

—¡Tenemos una oferta de dos por uno en postres! —dijo Shinpachi, entregando las cartas.

—¿Disculpa? —Otose recobró su cigarrillo e inundó el rostro de Shinpachi con humo—. ¿Desde cuándo tenemos carta de postres aquí?

—¡Es una idea innovadora que Gin-sama tuvo, Otose-san! —sonrió Shinpachi—. De este modo podremos atender un nuevo tipo de...

—¿Nueva clientela en un viejo distrito de viejos parroquianos? —se mofó Otose—. Aquí no puedes atraer a nadie nuevo.

—Otose-san… —Otae se le acercó y le susurró al oído— creo que no se refiere a nuevos clientes sino a clientes con nuevos gustos.

—¡Kondo-san, Sogo! —gritó Hijikata, arrebatándoles las cucharas que tenían en sus manos.

—¡Toshi! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Kondo-san, ¿no se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo?

El líder del Shinsengumi le miró con inocencia.

—¿Qué sucede, Toshi, por qué te comportas de esa forma?

Sogo, echado desnudo sobre la mesa con helado encima, alzó la cabeza.

—Kondo-san, Hijikata-san está celoso. Es solo eso.

—¡¿Celoso de qué?! —dijo Hijikata. Un segundo después, tiró la mesa contra el techo.

* * *

Mientras Shinpachi trataba de despegar a Okita del techo y Gintoki le servía una por la cuenta de la casa a Kondo, las mujeres —y Hijikata— susurraban a una distancia conveniente.

—¿Desarrollo del personaje dijeron? —comentó Otose a las palabras de Kagura.

—Mi software no reconoce el comportamiento de Gintoki-sama, Shinpachi-sama, Okita-sama ni Gorila-Sama como desarrollo de personaje —dijo Tama mientras sus ojos resplandecían y su interior hacía un ruido similar a un clavo revotando en una lata—. Mi análisis final lo determina como OOC.

—No me importa si es OOC o TBC o lo que sea —repuso Hijikata—. Lo único que sé es que fue repentino y sin explicaciones. Kondo-san renunciando a acechar a Otase-san y Sogo…

—¿Qué cosa con el sádico? —preguntó Kagura.

—No importa —intervino Otose—, hay cosas que no pueden ser dichas hasta que cumplas cierta edad, ¿entiendes?

—¿No lo pueden bajar de NC-17 a K+ simplemente, sí?

—¡Como si la vida pudiera amoldarse a los designios de la PTA! —exclamó Hijikata—. Hay cosas que si no pueden ser explicadas tal y como son, es mejor que no sean siquiera dichas. Esta es una de ellas, niña china. Y por esta vez vas a tener que confiar en los adultos.

—¿Confiar en los adultos? —se quejó Kagura.

—Hijikata-san tiene razón esta vez —le interrumpió Otae—. Los temas que vamos a tocar aquí son un poco espinosos para alguien como tú…

—¡Jefa! ¿Tú también? —reclamó Kagura indignada. Y antes de que Otose tratara de calmarla, corrió hacia la puerta del bar—. ¡Los adultos son unos idiotas! —exclamó molesta—. Si no me quieren decir nada, ¡yo encontraré mis propias respuestas! Nunca he dependido de un adulto antes ni tengo que hacerlo ahora para solucionar mis problemas —añadió escupiendo al suelo para luego irse corriendo.

—Kagura-chan…

Hijikata colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Otae y le dijo que no con la cabeza. La mujer, resignada, aceptó no ir tras ella.

—Déjala ir, es mejor tenerla lejos mientras…

—¿Mientras qué, Hijikata-san? —preguntó Otae, tirando a un lado la mano que seguía sobre su hombro.

—Pues… ¿qué se supone que hay que hacer? —contestó—. ¿Aceptarlo, no?

—¿Aceptarlo? —dijeron las mujeres al mismo tiempo.

—Digo, mientras dejen las cosas asquerosas en su vida privada, no hay…

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Hijikata se encontró rodeado por cuatro mujeres muy indignadas.

—¿Hijikata-san? —sonrió Otae, y el vicecomandante demoníaco sabía que básicamente estaba jodido—. ¿Estás tratando de insinuar que esto es algo normal que debemos aceptar y no algo que debe arreglarse?

—B-bueno…

—Seguro es un intento patético de pretender lucir genial cuando en el fondo desaprueba todo esto —añadió Katherine.

—Mis sensores indican una fuerte incomodidad despidiéndose del sudor de Hijikata-sama.

—Escucha, muchacho —dijo entonces Otose—, entiendo que trates de tener una mente abierta por el bien de tus amigos… —La anciana le tiró humo a la cara, que en el caso de Hijikata fue lo mismo que oxígeno—. ¿Pero no crees que sea distinto ser open-mind que negligente?

El vicecomandante dio una mirada desganada hacia sus colegas (amigos también pero, bueno, muchas cosas pasaron en tan poco tiempo que no obliguemos a Hijikata a quemar etapas emocionales). Ahí donde estaban los cuerpos de Okita y Kondo, ¿veía aún a los Okita y Kondo que conocía? Era una pregunta que sabía que debía responder con el corazón. Y dependiendo la respuesta que diera, sus acciones determinarían el curso de su vida.

—¡Bu-e-ena-as!

La puerta del bar se abrió, dejando ver a Katsura Kotaro en todo su espl-

—¡No es Katsura, es Zurako!

—¿A quién le estás diciendo eso? —preguntó Otose, mirando de pies a cabeza al nuevo cliente.

—Eso no importa —contestó Zurako—. Por favor, un Appletini por aquí mientras espero a mi cita —ordenó, caminado a la barra y tomando asiento.

—¿Cita? —Gintoki le alcanzó una copa mientras Shinpachi seguía quitando a Okita del techo—, ¿quién es el desgraciado?

—Pues cualquier alma solitaria que necesite las caricias de esta flor de primavera…

Gintoki colocó el cocktail ante Zurako y le regaló una mirada cansina.

—Yoshiwara está para que andes regalando tus pétalos, cactus de segunda.

—¡Que no soy Cactus, soy Zura! —reclamó el líder del Joi, sujetando el cocktail con delicadeza mientras cruzaba las piernas dejando entrever la abertura del traje chino que vestía. Sus movimientos se vieron interrumpidos por las esposas que adornaron repentinamente sus muñecas.

—¡Kondo-san, Sogo! —llamó Hijikata—. Acabo de arrestar a Katsura Kotaro, esto es importante para el Shinsengumi, ¿cierto?

—¿Ah? ¿Qué haces, Toshi? —le cuestionó Kondo mientras trataba de atrapar a Okita justo cuando Shinpachi logró despegarlo del techo. Falló—. Yo no veo al líder de Joi ahí, sino a un alma solitaria en busca de compañía y comprensión.

—Mi comprensión cuesta tres mil yenes —se apuró en aclarar Zurako.

—¡Y yo te dije que vayas a hacer a Yoshiwara!

—Lo siento, señorita, pero yo ando más en el Washudo —añadió Kondo, mientras trataba de despegar a Okita del suelo, con ayuda de Shinpachi.

—P-pero, ¿Kondo-san? —insistió Hijikata—. ¡Deja a Sogo arreglárselas y ven a ayudarme!

—¿Ayudarte en qué, Toshi? El Shinsengumi tiene temas más importantes que ir arrestando travestis.

—¿Cosas más importantes?

—Como las habitaciones en el cuartel. ¿Qué tal si le cambias de cuarto a Sogo?

—¿Cambiarle de cuarto? ¿Pero por qué?

Otose le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro y Hijikata giró a mirar a las mujeres.

—¿Cómo se siente ser _open-mind,_ muchacho? —suspiró la anciana.

Cuando Hijikata extendió un cigarro tembloroso a su boca, Otose le indicó a Tama encendérselo.

—¡Buenos días! —dijo Madao, entrando resplandeciente.

El grupo de chicas y Hijikata lució sorprendido por el evidente cambio en aquel hombre vago que ahora vestía como ejecutivo e iba a acompañado de un vigoroso hombre unos años mayor que él.

—Ah, Hazegawa-san, Matsugorou-san —saludó Shinpachi.

—¿Matsugorou-san, no se refieren a Musashi-san? —intervino Otae—. ¿Pero ese anciano no era la mitad de alto que este hombre? Además de nada guapo…

—¿Qué dices, hermana? —sonrió Shinpachi, como si no quedara rastro del Tsukomi que alguna vez fue—. Si Musashi-san siempre ha sido así.

—¡¿Siempre ha sido así?! —Hijikata señaló la mano de Matsugorou sujetando la de Hazagawa—. ¡Estoy seguro que eso no ha sido siempre ahí!

—Espera, por favor —dijo Otae, sujetando al vicecomandante del brazo.

Hijikata pensó que Kondo debía ser especialmente fuerte para tomar los golpes de esa mujer a la ligera, cuando solo esos dedos malignos le habían dejado una contracción muscular.

—No podemos hacer nada aquí —continuó la diminuta mujer. Y Hijikata tuvo ganas de decirle que sí podían hacer algo. Que ella podía hacer algo, como usar sus puños y del modo más tradicional hacerle entender a esos hombres que ese comportamiento estaba mal.

Sin embargo, Hijikata entendió por el rostro en Otae que las cosas no iban a solucionarse usando la fuerza bruta. Más cuando sus oponentes podían haber cambiado sus gustos sexuales pero no era lo mismo con sus HP.

—Lo sé —suspiró el oficial—. Supongo que lo mejor es ir a investigar.

El pequeño grupo salió del bar, completamente ignorados por los clientes y el personal.

—Dividámonos en grupos —sugirió Otae—. Otose-san, usted vaya hacia el este. Hijikata-san y yo iremos del lado opuesto. Hay que contactarnos con Sarutobi-san y Tsukuyo-san, quizás ellas sepan algo... o al menos pueden decirnos si esto está pasando en todas…

—Hey —le interrumpió Hijikata.

Dos cigarrillos cayeron al mismo tiempo, chocando contra el suelo, desperdigando sus cenizas con violencia. Bueno, no tanta, los cigarros apenas estaban empezados así que no se habían consumido mucho. Por favor, imaginen algo dramático.

Otae miró hacia el bar y si hubiera tenido un cigarrillo, también lo hubiera dejado caer dramáticamente.

Gintoki y Shinpachi…

Otose comenzó a caminar. Hijikata y Otae intercambiaron un par de miradas más y se alejaron sin mirar atrás. Tratando de olvidar esos besos.

* * *

Kagura estaba molesta. Cuando estaba molesta se sentía hambrienta. Y cuando tenía hambre… pues comía. Antes de que se uniera al Yorozuya, sus formas de obtener comida eran poco ortodoxas. Dignas de un personaje genérico.

—Pero ya no soy miembro del Yorozuya… ¿sí? —dijo con tristeza, mirando un puesto de udon—. Así que no tengo que preocuparme por comportarme como un personaje genérico, ¿sí? Si voy, golpeo al tío y me llevo la comida, ¿quién me va a detener? No hay personaje principal para hacerlo, ¿sí? Porque el personaje principal imbécil y el secundario idiota están ocupados con su sueño del negocio propio, ¿sí?

Su estómago gruñó y la saliva goteando de su boca ya había formado un charco junto a su pie.

—Oh, Kagura-chan, ¿cómo estás? —saludó el tendero—. Luces hambrienta, ¿quieres un plato? Este va a cuenta de la casa por lo del otro día. Dile a Gin-san que…

—¡No gracias! —contestó. Y se fue corriendo hacia el callejón al otro lado de la acera dejando al tendero sorprendido.

Después de todo, Kagura nunca rechazaba comida gratis.

Y eso era lo que su estómago le reclamaba a la muchacha, que albergada entre las sombras y la mugre del callejón, dejó escapar un sollozo soterrado mientras se ocultaba junto a unas cajas y varias botellas de vidrio.

—¿Por qué ellos tuvieron su _character development_ sin avisarme? —se lamentó—. Pensé que esas cosas importantes las hacíamos juntos… Incluso si era solo para uno, nosotros estábamos ahí para ayudarle… ¿sí? Gin-chan, Shinpachi-kun, ¿por qué me dejaron atrás?

Los mocos terminaron por ensuciar toda su mano, de modo que trató de limpiarse contra la tierra.

—¿En serio crees que te dejaron atrás, mocosa?

Kagura se levantó. Sus puños se elevaron, preparados para cualquiera ataque. Estiró el cuello, buscando al dueño de esa voz profunda y misteriosa.

—Ok, basta, muy gracioso. ¿Crees que todas las voces misteriosas tienen que venir de hombres altos? Mi voz es "baja", ¿por qué debería ser yo un "alto"?

Kagura pegó la vista al suelo.

—¡Tampoco es para tanto!

* * *

—Es todo igual en el distrito —dijo Otae cuando encontró a Hijikata.

—También en el Shinsengumi —añadió él.

Ambos se miraron, encogieron los hombros y se quedaron parados a la entrada del bar de Otose, observando la agitada vida cotidiana a esa hora.

La gente seguía siendo ruidosa, aún había crímenes en todos lados, los niños iban a la escuela, la gente trabajaba y hacía su vida.

Salvo por los rostros de desconcierto de las mujeres casadas o con una relación estable. Muchas estaban indignadas y confundidas, unas más aliviadas y otras realmente no les importaba que sus esposos o novios decidieran de un día a otro que sus gustos habían cambiado.

Hijikata pensó en Yamazaki. En su minidrama en un acto sobre dejar el Shinsengumi para poder ser como quería ser. Por más que Hijikata le recordó que a los samurái ese tema no les importaba mucho y hasta literatura sobre el caso había bien asimilada, Yamazaki parecía apegado a un guión específico en donde era la víctima de misteriosas circunstancias e injusticias inexistentes. La última vez que Hijikata le vio, tenía sus maletas hechas y un polo de la LGTB puesto, y exclamaba que estaba listo para enfrentar el mundo ahora que sabía que había estado ocultándose muchas cosas. No está de más aclarar que la bota de Hijikata le ayudó a iniciar su viaje de autodescubrimiento.

—Esto no es normal —dijo Hijikata para romper el silencio.

—Incluso si no lo es, ¿cómo podemos entender esto? —añadió Otae.

Ambos se miraron y bajaron la vista, no tenían idea de lo que podían o no hacer en esas circunstancias.

Las puertas del bar se abrieron y Gintoki salió con un cubo de basura que dejó junto a ellos. El negocio rebosaba en esos momentos de hombres con hombres tomando tragos y hablando. Cuando Otae y Hijikata trataban de oír el contenido de las pláticas solo escuchaban "Lorem ipsum ad his scripta blandit partiendo, eum fastidii accumsan euripidis in, eum liber hendrerit an. Qui ut wisi vocibus suscipiantur, quo dicit ridens inciderint id. Quo mundi lobortis reformidans eu, legimus senserit definiebas an eos". Era obvio que el nivel intelectual ahí dentro no era siquiera superficial. Era algo peor.

—¡Gin-saaan! —La tapa del tacho de basura voló por los aires y Sarutobi Ayame asomó la cabeza.

—¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo? —le preguntó Otae.

—Estaba esperando sensualmente en la bodega, para presentarle a Gin-san mi amor incondicional… —lloriqueó Sarutobi—, ¡pero Shinpachi-kun estaba mostrándole su incondicionalidad a Gin-san! ¿Cómo pasó eso? ¡Encima, cuando traté de integrarme al grupo, Gin-san me metió en el tacho y me sacó como si fuera basura! ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerme eso a mí?

—Sarutobi-san, por favor, no te comportes como si Gin-san no hubiera hecho esto en el pasado —le advirtió Otae.

—Sigue perdida en tus fantasías, Otae-san, estoy segura que esta es solo una etapa en Gin-san…

—¿Etapa? —intervino Hijikata, apartándose bien para no tener que tocar ni la sombra apestosa de la ninja saliendo del tacho—. ¿Quién está perdida en la Fantástica Tierra de la Negación ahora?

—Al parecer más personas de lo que se esperaba —interrumpió Tama, acercándose al grupo con una conocida de gesto preocupado—. Tsukuyo-sama ha venido de Yoshiwara con una gran inquietud.

—Otae-san… —dijo la guerrera—, Yoshiwara quebrará.

—¿También Yoshiwara?

Sarutobi dio un paso adelante arreglando sus gafas al mismo tiempo.

—¡Tsukky, no me digas que tampoco hay hombres ahí! ¡El negocio de las hosts debe haberse ido al tacho, ¿cierto Otae-san? ¿Eso pasó también allá?

La líder del Hyakka asintió, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el segundo piso.

—Si buscas al Yorozuya, no están ahí —le advirtió Hijikata.

—De hecho —añadió Otae rápidamente—, Gin-san no está disponi-

Una risa con sabor a arcoíris y pajaritos se coló entre las palabras de Otae. Casi de inmediato, una voz masculina y suave invadió aquel delicado sonido con palabras bellas.

Bello, lamentablemente, para Gintama era lo mismo que los pantalones inflados de MC Hammer.

—Disculpa, Otae-san, ¿ese no es Gintoki?

—Bueno, técnicamente lo es…

—¡Pero nunca ha sido tan no él en la historia del manga! —exclamó Sarutobi.

La puerta del bar se abrió y Shinpachi apareció, riendo con una escoba en manos que se disputaba con Gintoki.

Tsukuyo ladeó la cabeza, como si intentara entender un cuadro surrealista.

—No soy muy buena interpretando… —dijo luego de unos segundos, durante los cuales el curso natural que implicaba una escoba siendo disputada por Gintoki y Shinpachi no terminó en cabezas rotas y sangre, sino en… —¿Se trata de ese tipo de cosas que toman forma solo cuando te cubres un ojo o parpadeas constantemente? Porque no puedo verlo, hay algo malo en mí…

—No tienes nada de malo —le contestó Hijikata, una gota de sudor paseó por su sien hasta perderse en su cuello—. Tampoco es como si ellos estuvieran mal, ¿no? Hay que ser open-mind en el futuro…

—Para trabajar en un prostíbulo necesitas tener más que una mente abierta, señor oficial —contestó Tsukuyo, estirando un shurikan hacia su cabeza—. Otae-san, no veo a los nueve delfines, aquí solo veo una pareja…

—¡Pero esa no es razón para suicidarse, Tsukky! —Sarutobi saltó hacia ella y terminó estrellada contra el tacho de basura.

Tsukuyo la observó un instante, hundida y perdida en la basura. De alguna forma, Sarutobi parecía combinar bien con ese escenario.

—Así que esto es lo que siente Gintoki…

Hijikata se encogió de hombros.

—No lo puedes saber hasta que no se lo preguntes…

—¿Preguntar?

La escoba había sido olvidada para ese momento, Gintoki y Shinpachi ahora sujetaban sus manos mientras se miraban insistentemente.

—Si esto fue así desde el comienzo, no considero que merezca una explicación.

—Hey —Hijikata dio un paso hacia Tsukuyo—. N-no pongas esa cara como si fueras a llorar, es anticlimático.

—¿Como si fuera a llorar? —respondió ella—. Le sugeriría revisar sus propios lacrimales, señor oficial.

—¡Esas no son lágrimas, es sudor!

—¡Puestas estas no son lágrimas tampoco!

—Mis sensores dicen que en ambos casos son lágrimas.

Hijikata y Tsukuyo miraron muy feo a Tama.

—¿Pasó algo con Otose? —le preguntó Otae a la robot.

—Otose-sama me manda informarle que es imperativo que los lleve hasta la casa de Kyuubei-dono.

—¿Kyu-chan?

—Al parecer se encontró información valiosísima respecto a la salida del closet más masiva y grande que ha vivido Japón.

* * *

—Gin-sama —dijo Shinpachi, recostando su cabeza contra el pecho del samurái—, ¿tienes idea de lo que les puede estar pasando a nuestros amigos? Se portan muy raros.

—Quizá les cueste comprender que, incluso en un shonen, el amor es importante, Shin-chan —contestó Gintoki.

La pareja observó a Otae y los demás alejarse comentando algo que ninguno se preocupó en entender.

—Gin-sama…

—¿Sí, Shin-chan?

—¿No debería haber algo de _plot _a estas alturas? Digo, lo único que hemos hecho ha sido estar en el bar y ahora estamos abrazados… ¿No crees que faltó algo entre una cosa y la otra?

Gintoki apretó fuerte al muchacho entre sus brazos y con delicadeza levantó su mentón.

—Shin-chan, esta es una técnica narrativa nueva —le susurró Gintoki—. Porque el _plot _está a punto de iniciar...

El rostro del jovencito se puso colorado.

—Gin-sama…

* * *

—¿Cómo va a ser eso un _ploto?_

—¿Quieres decir _plot?_

—¡Trama, prefiero decirle trama! ¿Sí?

Kagura volvió a su refugio entre las sombras y los tachos de basura luego de tener suficiente de la escena que sus amigos estaban armando.

—Manlet-san…

—¡De dónde sacaste ese nombre idiota, mocosa! ¡Te dije que soy _The man who let his world to save other Worlds!_

—Muy largo, Man-Let-San —canturreó Kagura—. ¿Y por qué usas el inglés para ponerte un nombre así, crees que suena más _cool _acaso? Pues no suena más _cool,_ suena muy estúpido.

—¡No tengo idea de por qué estoy usando el inglés! En mi mundo hablamos un solo idioma, hasta donde tengo entendido.

—Bueno, el _engrish _es muy normalito por acá… ¿Y en tu manga qué idioma hablan?

—¿En serio quieres que hablamos de por qué la_ fanficker_ usa el inglés como alivio cómico? Pensé que estabas preocupada por el comportamiento errático de tus amigos.

El hombre pequeño alzó el brazo y señaló a la pareja acaramelada ante el bar. Luego dio un salto de asco cuando Kagura vomitó prácticamente en sus botas Y comenzó a correr cuando Kagura le persiguió por todo el callejón con el rostro verde y la boca goteando.

—¡Alto ahí! ¿Quién eres y por qué persigues a esta indefensa niña?

El hombre pequeño perdió el equilibro al intentar sortear un charco dejado por Kagura, y terminó sentado en la acera con dos hombres mirándole.

—¿Niña? ¿Tan rápido me volví un personaje genérico? Gin-chan, Shinpachi, esto no es justo —se quejó Kagura.

—¿Cómo esta niña conoce nuestros nombres, Gin-sama? —preguntó Shinpachi confundido.

—¡Cómo que cómo sé sus nombres! ¡Si he vivido en la casa de ese samurái idiota por casi diez años-manga!

—Gin-sama —Shinpachi se alejó de Gintoki dramáticamente—. No puedo creer que tuvieras una hija y la desconocieras solo para estar conmigo…

—¡Oigan, no me ignoren ni me utilicen como elemento de la trama! ¿Sí? ¡Soy un personaje!

—Escucha, Shinpachi… esto no es lo que crees…

—¿Y qué es lo que crees tú, samurái de medio pelo? —preguntó el hombre pequeño, parado entre ambos hombres. Lo cual no era muy diferente a que siguiera sentado.

Gintoki bajó la vista, mucho, y clavó sus ojos sobre el desconocido. Unos densos momentos de tensión se llevaron a cabo hasta que…

—¡Gin-sama, por qué te sonrojas al ver a este sujeto! —gritó Shinpachi.

—¡No es lo que crees, idiota! —exclamó Gintoki.

Pero Shinpachi había cruzado la acera y entraba al bar sin mirar atrás.

—Oye, tío —dijo el hombre pequeño, sujetando a Gintoki—. ¿En serio puedes explicar tu sonrojo?

—¿Qué dices, idiota? —le contestó este con mala cara, empujándole la mano.

—Me refiero a que si lo piensas bien —continuó el hombre pequeño—, nada de esto tiene sentido, ¿cierto? No hay trama ni explicación para todo lo que ha pasado.

Algo pareció hacer impacto en la cabeza de Gintoki, pues perdió el paso y cayó de rodillas en la acera.

—Gin-chan, ¿estás bien?

Kagura colocó una mano en su cabeza, preocupada.

—Y-yo… Ka-Kagura… Yo…

Repentinamente, una ventana estalló en el segundo piso del bar de Otose y Shinpachi quedó colgando del marco. Gintoki se levantó y corrió hacia él.

—¡Qué giro tan inesperado! —exclamó Kagura—. ¡Pero cómo Shinpachi terminó en el segundo piso si entró en el primero!

—Es un mal giro de la trama —dijo el hombre pequeño—. Cuando un lector está más metido en lo que su imaginación le dice que en la trama real, algo así no tiene relevancia.

—¡Kagura, Manlet-san!

—¿Quién te dijo que ese era mi nombre?

—¡No importa! —Gintoki se detuvo un segundo a la mitad de la avenida, su rostro denotaba una lucha interna que le causaba mucho dolor—. Otae y los demás fueron donde Kyuubei… ¡Shin-chan! —gritó, saltando de forma dramática para atrapar al muchacho justo cuando se soltaba del marco de la ventana.

—¡Gin-chan, Shinpachi! —Kagura quiso correr hacia ellos y ver si estaban bien.

Pero el hombre pequeño le detuvo.

—No podemos desperdiciar su último esfuerzo —dijo—. En este momento no podemos hacer nada por esos dos más que seguir la pista que tu amigo nos dio.

—Pero… Gin-chan…

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí viendo estas cosas o quieres recuperar a tus amigos? —le retó el hombre pequeño.

Kagura suspiró, cerró los ojos un segundo y cuando los abrió de nuevo la decisión brillaba en sus pupilas.

—¡Vamos, Manlet-chan!

El hombre pequeño refunfuñó, pero la siguió en silencio.


End file.
